Ladybug meeting Phantom
by fighterofflames
Summary: Ladybug is out going around the town when she sees a jet land nearby. She goes out to investigate and learns about some things that is going on outside her country. She meets Phantom, and things only get a little more interesting for her life.


**Here's a little one-shot idea I decided to write after watching the entire** _ **Miraculous Lady Bug and Cat Noir**_ **. This will be connected to my other story Phantom Evolution Rewrite. I hope you guys enjoy.** **I own nothing in this story.**

Ladybug jumped off the roof and landed on the next roof. She ran across the roof and jumped to the next roof landing on it perfectly, but she didn't stop running until she noticed something unnatural from the corner of her eye. She looked and widened her eyes when she saw a jet land nowhere near an airport. "What's going on over there?" She wondered before running off in that direction. Ladybug jumped over to the next roof and stopped on it when she saw a man in red and gold armor fly off with a teen with white hair and a black jumpsuit and a small black and yellow thing following the man in armor. "Ok, now I'm really confused. I'm really glad Cat Noir isn't here right now."

Ladybug followed the group and stopped on top a few buildings away from the school she saw them go to. She pulled out her binoculars and widened her eyes when she saw a group of men in green and yellow suits holding the civilians of the school hostage. "What's going on here?" She muttered angrily. "There's no way these people can be akumas. There's too many of them for that to be true."

"Glad to see you are keeping an eye out from a distance."

Ladybug jumped and shrieked in surprise. She turned around to find a normal looking guy in a blue suit looking out at the school. "Uh, who are you?" She asked nervously.

"I am Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D." He answered her which confused her.

"Shield? Is that an acronym for something?"

"Smart girl…yes, it stands as the _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division._ We protect the world from major threats that threaten our planet or will cause major chaos for specific reasons." Coulson explained.

Ladybug's eyes widen in surprise at the statement. "What kind of threats are we talking about here? I rather not have my country become threatened by major threats like those men in green and yellow."

"Relax, you are lucky there are people willing to go save the school." Coulson told her turning his gaze back to the school.

Ladybug turned her attention back to the school and pulled her binoculars back up to see the men gone with the students and teachers no walking around freely. "Wow that was pretty quick." Ladybug muttered in surprise. She saw the teen with white hair and a woman in black and yellow with antennas on her head which got Ladybug to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"That is Phantom and Wasp. Phantom is new to the hero business like you are, and Wasp has done some hero work on her own. Phantom was sent here to retrieve someone those agents are after." Coulson explained

Ladybug removed her binoculars and asked, "What were those men after?"

"That's confidential information Ladybug. I'm sorry, but there are some things that you cannot know about even when you are older." Coulson told her.

"Why must everything be complicated?" Ladybug muttered in disappointment. She put her binoculars away and walked over to the edge of the building.

"Hold on Ladybug, but I think you better head home. Everything has been taken care of here, and there is no need for you to help them out with anything." Coulson told her.

Ladybug glanced back at Coulson then back at the school. "Sorry Agent Coulson, but it's my duty to make sure everyone is okay." She replied back before jumping off the roof.

"Crazy kid…" Coulson muttered with a smile. "She might become something big later on down the road." He walked away with a smile on his face.

* * *

Ladybug swung over and landed on the ground right inside the school grounds. She reeled her yo-yo in and clicked it back into its spot on her waste. She walked out into the open and went straight to Wasp who was looking at her in confusion. "Is everyone alright here?" Ladybug asked the woman.

Wasp raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Uh yes everyone is alright, but who are you?" She asked curiously.

"I'm the resident hero in this country, and I go by Ladybug." Ladybug answered back. "I would have helped, but I was caught up with something else on the way here."

Wasp smiled and waved it off. "Relax, things tend to happen, but what matters is that you showed up to make sure everyone was okay." Wasp assured her.

Lady smiled before looking around the area. "Where is the white haired guy I saw earlier?" She asked scratching her head in confusion.

"Oh, he went with Ironman after the last of the Hydra agents that went out in that direction." Wasp told her.

"It's Ladybug!" The pair hears someone yell behind them.

"I think I better go see if they need any help." Ladybug says before swinging her yo-yo out and singing away from the school before she could end up getting crowded by the crowd.

"Well, you just had to get out of here from your fan club." Wasp muttered with amusement. She blinked a couple times when she started to hear a ticking noise.

* * *

Ladybug ran across the rooftop and stopped when she saw something coming her way. She watched Ironman go fly by her and blinked a couple times before an explosion went off in the distance from where she came from. "Ok, something big just happened back at the school, and it definitely wasn't good." She muttered in distaste. "I'll go check on them after I make sure the others are okay." She went back on her mission and jumped out onto the bridge to see seven teens and an adult walking her way. She saw the white haired teen in the lead and walked over towards them.

"Who's that?" A pink haired teen asked.

"It's Ladybug!" The blond teen with a purple jacket yelled happily. "Oh man, this is so cool to see you in person!"

"Wait, isn't she the local hero in our country?" The shorter dark haired teen asked curiously.

The white haired teen walked up to Ladybug and asked, "Are you here to make sure everything is okay?" He asked her curiously.

Ladybug nodded her head. "Yes, I left the school a couple minutes before some big explosion happened, but I had to make sure everyone was okay here before heading back to the school."

"Then we better head over there immediately." Phantom told her. He turned back to the others and asked, "You guys will be okay heading back right?"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they head back safely." The adult said giving them thumbs up for reassurance.

The two heroes nodded and looked at each other with determined looks. "Can you fly?" Phantom asked her.

"No."

"Would you mind if I fly us over there?" He asked curiously.

Ladybug widened her eyes in surprise. "Uh, sure." 'No problem with that I guess.'

It was two minutes later when Phantom landed outside the school grounds where the explosion happened. He released Ladybug who got on the ground with a big smile on her face. "Oh man, I wish I could fly." She said before shaking her head to get herself to focus back on the task at hand. "How bad is the damage?" She asked the closest officer.

The officer looked up and widened his eyes when he saw Ladybug and Phantom. "Oh Ladybug, I wasn't expecting to see you all the way out here." The officer said before clearing his throat. "Right, the explosion covered most of the street and the school yard, but no one was hurt."

Ladybug pulled her yo-yo off her waste and nodded, "Ok, leave the rest of the repairs to me then." She spun her yo-yo around a couple times then through it into the air yelling, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everyone watched as multiple ladybugs came out of her yo-yo and flew around the area going over the damaged area. Everyone watched in amazement as the damaged area became completely fixed. "Now that's amazing." Wasp muttered in surprise.

"No kidding. This hero has a lot of potential. I wonder how she could do it." Ironman said as he looked over the area then stopped when he saw the undamaged Hydra vehicles next to the school ground. "I'll take care of the Hydra transports. You go see how your cousin is doing."

Wasp watched Ironman head over to the vehicles. "Whatever you say boss." She muttered sarcastically before walking over to the other heroes.

Ladybug smiled at the repair that happened and heard a beeping which got her to gasp in surprise. "Oh man, I'm almost completely out of energy." She muttered before turning to Danny. "Sorry, but it seems I have to go. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime."

"Maybe we will." Phantom replied back.

Ladybug waved 'goodbye' and threw her yo-yo out before swinging away leaving everyone behind. A minute later she transformed back into her civilian life and landed a couple blocks away from home. "Good thing I wasn't home when I left earlier." She said as she started walking home.

A few minutes later Marinette sat down on her chair in front of her computer and sighed in exhaustion. "That was cutting it close." She muttered.

"You're telling me." Tikki said as she flew out of Marinette's purse. "I'm surprised you were able to do all of that in such a short time span. You are definitely getting stronger Marinette."

"Thanks Tikki, but I think the best part was when Phantom flew me through the air. I never felt so free until that moment." Marinette sighed happily and put her chin down on the desk.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"Eep!" Tikki and Marinette turn their attention to Phantom who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Sorry to surprise you about this."

"This is bad." Tikki said in worry.

Phantom held his hand up and said, "Relax, I'm not going to say anything. I only came to drop something off just in case." He pulled a piece of paper out and put it down on Marinette's bed. He made the rings appear around his waist and said, "I might as well show you this too."

Tikki and Marinette watch in surprise as the rings went around the teen transforming into a normal looking human with black hair and blue eyes. "What was that?" Marinette asked in surprise.

"My name is Danny Fenton. Phantom is my hero name, and I figured that it would be better if you ever need someone to talk to about hero work; then you could call or video chat with me about it." Danny told her before heading over to ladder that led to the window on the ceiling.

"Why did you do this? We aren't supposed to reveal our identities to anyone." Marinette told him as she got out of her chair.

"That may be true, but sometimes it is better to have someone to talk to whenever you feel overworked with the hero business."

Marinette smiled sadly and sighed, "Ok, you got me there, but I was told never to reveal my identity to anyone."

"Then I won't tell anyone about whom you are. I can promise you that." He said before transforming back.

"Thank you." Tikki said with a small bow of her head even though she was floating in midair.

"You're welcome." Phantom said before turning intangible and flying off into the air.

Marinette runs up her ladder and opens her window just in time to see him fly off in the distance. "You know if things don't work about between you and Adrien…"

"Don't even start with that Tikki." Marinette interrupted before climbing back down the ladder closing the window silently behind her. She walked over to the bed and picked up the piece of paper with a smile on her face. "He's right though. It will be nice to have someone to talk to about this life."

"Marinette, dinner time!" Marinette's mom yelled from below.

"Coming mom." Marinette yelled back while stuffing the paper into her purse.

Tikki watch Marinette head down through the trap door then turned back to the purse that Marinette left on the desk. 'Yeah, I guess it would be nice to have someone to talk to about this. I don't know how long until you figure out Cat Noir's identity, but we'll worry about it when the time comes.' Tikki thought with a smile on her face. "See you later Danny Fenton."

 **Well, here's my little one-shot focusing on Ladybug and what she was doing during the events with Danny and the others back when they were on a mission to save Aelita. Tell me what you think about this. R &R**


End file.
